Cymru Main Page
Welcome to Cymru Cymru is a tabletop/online RPG setting based on the books by Laurel Artemis Stuart. History of Cymru *The Mythic Age (pre 2000 BC) *Cad Goddeu Era (2100-2000 BC) *Bronze Age (2100-750 BC) *Iron Age (800 BC- 50 AD) *Roman Invasions (75-400 AD) *War of Salt & Silver (500-600 AD) *Interregum of Man (600- 1795) *Norman Invasion of Wales under William II of England (1081-1092) *Conquest of Gwynedd by England (1282–1283) *Aradia di Toscano, La Bella Pellegrina born in Tuscany (1313) *Black Death (1349-1352) *Welsh Revolt (1400-1415) *War of the Roses (1455-1485) *Acts of Union (1535–1542) *The English Civil War (1642–1651) *Diangeuaw's barrow plundered (1699) *Beginning of Industrial Revolution (1712) *Diangeuaw meets fellow immortal Doamna Zinelor who takes him to the temple of Diana at Lake Nemi, where he ritually battles and defeats the rex Nemorensis Jewellian but spares his life. He, Jewellian drink each others blood and then perform the Great Rite with Doamna Zinelor, causing the rest of the Resurgence. *The Gloaming surrounds Britain and Ireland, cutting the islands off from terrestial Europe and each other. (1750-1751) *The Resurgence (1750-1850) *Reign of Blood (1820-present) *Collapse of the Grail Kings (1980-1990) Premise "To know the truth of history is to realize its ultimate myth '' ''and its inevitable ambiguity." -Roy P. Basler Humanity no longer holds dominion over the world. The history they had devised for themselves was shattered in the late 1700s when creatures of legend returned from banishment. After a bloody war that decimated human populations, the Accordance began to spread. The majority of humans accepted the sovereignty of the Bygone leadership. The Reign of Blood began. By the desire of its new supernatural sovereigns, Britain lost most of its contact with Europe and the Americas. Wales, Scotland and England became their own politically autonomous nations. The vampires of Britain control its cities. They are the descendents via a rite of creation of an immortal, Diangeuaw, who was cursed by Dôn for being born between a union of a human woman and Belenos, god of the sun. Diangeuaw's response was to trick Dôn's sons Gilfaethwy and Gwydion into events that led to the Cad Goddeu, a war between the gods. Gilfaethwy raped Goewin and as a punishment, both brothers were forced to undergo a series of transformations into animals and impregnate each other, creating the forebearers of the feyblooded Skin-Changers. King Gwyn ap Nudd, leader of the Tylwyth Teg is the son of Dôn and the Oak King. He struggles against the Holly King, Gwythyr ap Greidawl, a son Llŷr. The Court of Oaks and Holly are two of the largest sites in the otherworld, nestled in the bosom of the underworlds of Annwn (ruled by King Arawn) and Uffern (ruled by Hafgan). The Cymru books focus on the political conflicts between the various supernatural factions and the humans caught in the middle. Most of the books are set between 1980 and 2012. Blood Reign Pages *Chronicle History *Gods of Cymru *Information about Gwent *Vampire Main Page *Changer Main Page *Otherworld *Metahumans *Lexicon *Blood Reign Books Other Links *Caerleon Chronicles Wiki Latest activity Category:Browse